Felix culpa
by obeyhinata
Summary: Não sabia dizer ao certo como eles chegaram a este ponto. A verdade é que haviam muitos sentimentos cultivados durantes longos anos, nutridos e devidamente ocultados dentro duma moral pudica, num intocável tabu. Logo, um emaranhado de vestiduras e cores adornava o ambiente. Feroz, ávido, e urgente desejo. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:**

 _Naruto_ não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais são de _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_ e à referente revista, na qual a obra é publicada, _Shonen Jump_.

* * *

 **Notas iniciais da autora** :

[ _FLUFFY ALERT_!]

Caros amigos leitores e amantes do meu trabalho: sejam muito bem vindos! Essa é a minha primeira fanfiction shikatema e também é a minha primeira de Naruto por aqui. Espero agradar todos os shikatemas shippers, desde já, se sintam em casa! Como a boa aluna de Direito que sou não poderia dar outro nome para a fanfic a não ser em um belo, refinado, e, garanto que nada antiquado, latim! Meu nome é Isa, espero que aproveitem a leitura. E lá vamos nós!

* * *

 **Cap. Único [ONESHOT]**

Os quadros na parede observavam silenciosamente o concerto. Sua mente estava desconecta. Absolutamente imersa no oceano de êxtase que houvera mergulhado sem ao menos preocupar-se em não saber nadar. Não obstante, lançou-se de ímpeto em suas águas de volúpia. Do outro lado o pequeno feixe de luz pálida penetrava o recinto com certo receio, iluminando cautelosamente o pequeno cômodo. É certo que não queria interromper a penumbra que o crepúsculo causara, contentando-se em apenas ser secundarista.

A gola de sua blusa, levemente frouxa caía-lhe aos ombros, mostrando, timidamente, o seu vasto busto alvo, que mesmo o impetuoso sol de Suna não conseguira macular. Os longos dedos do homem tocavam cada parte de sua epiderme, fazendo desta forma que até a célula mais caduca de seu corpo entrasse em estado de ebulição pela pura injeção de adrenalina. Com movimentos habilidosos logo o tecido já estava caído ao pé da cama fazendo companhia a um colete verde-oliva muito popular entre os shinobi da região.

Não sabia dizer ao certo como eles chegaram a este ponto. A verdade é que haviam muitos sentimentos cultivados durantes longos anos, nutridos e devidamente ocultados dentro duma moral pudica, num intocável tabu. Logo, um emaranhado de vestiduras e cores adornava o ambiente. Feroz, ávido, e urgente desejo.

Estava completamente extasiada, presa, subjugada, vulnerável, derrotada. Ninguém nunca a deixara assim. Ninguém nunca a fizera se sentir assim. Shikamaru era único. Sim, e por Kami-sama, como ela odiava admitir isso para si. Trabalhara incansavelmente forjando uma barreira entre os seus sentimentos e a sua sanidade. Não tinha tempo para coisas triviais. A megera indomável, por muito tida como arrogante, a cada toque o seu sangue transformava-se em chamas líquidas.

Se o que estavam fazendo era certo ou errado pouco os importava.

" _Que se dane!_ "

Vez ou outra, notou uma das kokeshis que estavam em cima da mesinha, que eles emitiam gorjeios tal qual numa ode à luxúria. Ora o solo do tenor, com esplêndida interpretação, subia algumas oitavas, pomposo, ora o solo da soprano propagava-se em todo o pequeno quarto de hotel, variando do lírico ao coloratura. Até que no ápice da ópera ambos os menestréis investiram suas extensões vocais ao desfecho sublime. O estrépito de corpos caindo na cama agregou-se aos ofegantes ruídos de prazer, arfava lhes o peito.

O sol já se despedira completamente, as luzes da cidade entravam pela janela sem muita cerimônia, e ao longe alguns fogos de artifício brincavam na escuridão noturna. Parece que o resto do mundo também estava comemorando sua primeira noite de amor, e eles ficaram gentilmente gratos. Macio e leve, o vento soprou o sentimento que os rodeava.

As madeixas loiras da mulher se movimentavam ternamente, alguns fios acariciavam o rosto do seu parceiro que ria afetuosamente pelo mimo. Estavam esgotados, porém decididamente satisfeitos. Ela deitou sobre o peito forte do shinobi, que subia e descia num ritmo letárgico. Ali encontrou refúgio, fechou os olhos, e mentalmente mandou para o diabo os seus compromissos diplomáticos. Temari então pensou que talvez não fosse assim tão mal largar tudo e se acostumar a uma vida mais atoa com Shikamaru. Divertiu-se acariciando preguiçosamente o cabelo do seu amado com a ponta dos dedos, aqueles tão escuros e derramados pelo travesseiro. Sorriu com os olhos. Poderia ficar assim até o dia amanhecer, a eternidade parecia pouco tempo para o seu amor.

\- Temari – ouviu um sussurro suave.

Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para lhe dar a atenção devida, esperando a continuidade daquela conversa.

\- Você precisa mesmo ir embora? – perguntou meio desajeitado, coçando a nuca. A moça podia jurar que tinha notado certo rubor em suas bochechas mesmo com a falta de iluminação. Um sorriso de canto teimou em se formar nos seus lábios ao concluir que ele ficava extremamente charmoso quando se mostrava irresoluto.

\- Se eu sumir por mais tempo os meus irmãos irão desconfiar das minhas atividades "políticas". - O rapaz ia refutar, então resolveu vincular uma sentença enfática rapidamente. - Mas honestamente, preguiçoso, se eu pudesse o faria.

Shikamaru era ocioso. Quando aceitou o seu pedido de namoro tentou não fomentar muitas expectativas quanto a romantismos, mas para sua surpresa ele era na verdade um grande cavalheiro. Sempre que possível trazia mimos, gostava de compartilhar momentos íntimos e andar de mãos dadas. Uma grata surpresa. O incenso que deixara queimando antes de sair deixava o ambiente muito convidativo e familiar. Permitiu-se inalar aquele odor, refrescando seus pensamentos. Para a princesa de Suna ainda era difícil verbalizar sentimentos, e sentia-se imensamente abençoada pela paciência com a qual Nara se lhe usava.

Queria dizer-lhe que se desmanchava quando se encostava a ele, que todas as despedidas eram dolorosas, que o seu coração clamava por ele todas as noites em sua longínqua casa. E que quando voltava sentia o mesmo bater descompassado só de pensar que o dominador de sombras estava por perto. Que quanto mais tempo compartilhado juntos mais se sentia presa a ele, e que não se incomodava com o fato de ser completamente dependente do seu amor.

Não se permitiria morrer afogada em palavras que nunca disse.

Shikamaru olhava para ela com tamanho encanto que parecia navegar nos seus olhos. Colocou-se sentado, atenciosamente, não quebrando o contato visual. Temari era esguia, sua pele macia, delicada, feições leves, algumas escoriações de batalhas espalhadas pelo corpo. Ele a analisava minunciosamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto. A loira notou que o cabelo dele era de fato muito maior do que parecia quando preso. Uma brisa sorrateira desordenou lhe, levando alguns fios ao rosto. Burburinhos de escárnio saíram quase que imperceptíveis de sua boca, os quais usualmente a mulher já se habituara. Sorriu baixinho.

Com uma mão colocou os fios desordenados atrás da orelha do rapaz, considerando seriamente ser aquele o melhor dia de sua vida. Sabia que o que mais queria estava ali em sua cama, e que nunca mais a casa em Sunagakure seria o seu lar. Custe o que custasse, daria. Seja como for, iria.

Ninguém no mundo a faria mais feliz, e essa noite esclarecera todas as dúvidas que insistiam em permanecer em sua teimosa cabeça. Das noites que acordava aturdida de um sonho voluptuoso, frustrava-se por ser fruto de sua fértil imaginação. Sim, Shikamaru roubava o seu sono com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir. Mas envolvida ao seu corpo nos lençóis daquele hotel, pela primeira vez de sua vida cogitou aposentar sua carreira diplomática e, quem sabe, " _ter um ou dois filhos teus_ ". Precisava daquele preguiçoso para ser feliz.

* * *

 **Notas finais da autora:**

Essa história surgiu-me quando eu estava fazendo uma análise sobre a Teoria da Imprevisão Administrativa, e, diga-se de passagem, eu tenho trabalhado arduamente para a minha ingressão nas forças armadas. Não que isso tenha alguma coisa haver com a matéria aqui tratada, na verdade é o fato que me motivou a escrever. Resolvi relaxar, coloquei algumas músicas, mas foi só quando eu refleti na letra da música que pude entender a profundidade do que eu escreveria. Tremi de êxtase! Sim, era Rubel. E, por Deus, se você puder ler isto do começo ao fim ouvindo "Quando bate aquela saudade" vai fazer uma grande diferença! Espero que tenham gostado, e se sim, deixe-me um feedback! Beijos da tia Isa, e até a próxima oportunidade!


End file.
